Gallery:2012 London Olympic Games
Tumblr_m7skkoVfo01qen0pjo1_500.jpg|Team Australia in podium training Aliya_Mustafina_Olympics_Previews_Day_1_hNpi2Ggvdxgl.jpg|Aliya Mustafina (RUS) in podium training ponor_catalina_21.jpg|Cătălina Ponor (ROU) in podium training Daiane dos Santos 2012 Olympics.jpg|Daiane Dos Santos (BRA) in qualifications Item0.rendition.slideshowVertical.Gymnast-eyemakeup-Daniele-Hypolito-1.jpg|Daniele Hypolito (BRA) in qualifications Leal bruna 2012 olympics.jpg|Bruna Leal (BRA) in qualifications Franco ethiene 2012 olympics.jpg|Ethiene Franco (BRA) in qualifications Wiki picture emily little.png|Emily Little (AUS) in qualifications Fasana_erika_2012_olympics.png|Erika Fasana (ITA) in qualifications Steingruber_giulia_2012_olympics.jpg|Giulia Steingruber (SUI) in qualifications Maroney.jpg|McKayla Maroney (USA) in qualifications douglas2012olympicsqf.jpg|Gabby Douglas (USA) in qualifications Kyla-ross-and-team-usa-adidas-royal-blue-star-design-leotard-gallery.jpg|Kyla Ross (USA) in qualifications wieber2012olympicsqf.jpg|Jordyn Wieber (USA) in qualifications raisman2012olympicsqf.jpg|Aly Raisman (USA) in qualifications Gymnastic2.jpg|Anastasia Grishina (RUS) in qualifications Aliya_Mustafina_Olympics_Day_2_Gymnastics_WLrUskZ2Nmjl.jpg|Aliya Mustafina (RUS) in qualifications Komova3.jpg|Viktoria Komova (RUS) in qualifications Svilpaite laure 2012 olympics.jpg|Laura Svilpaite (LTU) in qualifications Women_gymnastics_olympics_2012_sandra_izbasa_01.jpg|Sandra Izbaşa (ROU) in qualifications London-olympics-2012-41.jpeg|Larisa Iordache (ROU) in qualifications 512xbbtq.jpg|Cătălina Ponor (ROU) in qualifications Women gymnastics olympics 2012 sandra izbasa 02.jpg|Sandra Izbaşa (ROU) in qualifications 475998_m21.jpeg|Kyla Ross (USA) in the team final 476008_m21.jpeg|Aly Raisman (USA) in the team final 476125_m21.jpeg|McKayla Maroney (USA) in the team final Iordache2012olympicstf.jpg|Larisa Iordache (ROU) in the team final grishina2012olympicstf.jpg|Anastasia Grishina (RUS) in the team final _61937177_catalina_ponor_romania_getty.jpg|Cătălina Ponor (ROU) in the team final Tumblr_molcl5PlNE1rfq3wxo3_r1_400.png|Kyla Ross (USA) in the team final Komova2012olympicstf.jpeg|Viktoria Komova (RUS) in the team final Tumblr_m81u2krNZM1rcuqm8o1_500.jpg|Sandra Izbaşa (ROU) in the team final l6135855.jpg|Aliya Mustafina (RUS) in the team final 476016_m21.jpeg|Gabby Douglas (USA) in the team final 476084_m21.jpeg|Jordyn Wieber (USA) in the team final Screen_Shot_2013-07-25_at_11.01.37_AM.png|Jordyn Wieber (USA) in the team final raisman2012olympicstf.jpg|Aly Raisman (USA) in the team final Oly_g_usa_gym_600.jpeg|Team USA celebrating romania-team-london-gymn.jpg|Team bronze medalists: Romania 8f5698a0-83bf-4551-b389-ec5c7e2ac323.jpg|Team silver medalists: Russia Tumblr m824blGnCv1qctx3go2 500.jpeg|Team gold medalists: USA team.jpg|'Team Medalists (from left):' Russia, USA, Romania London 2012.jpg|from left: Aly Raisman (USA), Aliya Mustafina (RUS), Gabby Douglas (USA), and Viktoria Komova (RUS) in the all-around 2012-08-02T163117Z_595039690_LM2E88219VY53_RTRMADP_3_OLY-GYMN-GAWIAA-GAW024101.jpg|Sandra Izbaşa (ROU) in the all-around Iordache2012olympicsaa.jpg|Larisa Iordache (ROU) in the all-around Gomez porras ana sofia 2012 olympics.jpg|Ana Sofia Gomez Porras (GUA) in the all-around Pihan-kulesza_marta_2012_olympics.jpg|Marta Pihan-Kulesza (POL) in the all-around Komova beam.jpg|Viktoria Komova (RUS) in the all-around W020120803555234006162.jpg|Aliya Mustafina (RUS) in the all-around Screen_Shot_2013-07-25_at_11.17.48_AM.png|Gabby Douglas (USA) in the all-around Douglas.jpg|Gabby Douglas (USA) in the all-around raisman2012olympicsaa.jpg|Aly Raisman (USA) in the all-around 8243 498127906901410 215831018 n.jpg|Aly Raisman (USA) in the all-around Steingruber2012olympicsaa.jpg|Giulia Steingruber (SUI) in the all-around douglas2012olympicsaa.jpg|Gabby Douglas (USA) in the all-around douglasg2012olympicsaa.png|Gabby Douglas (USA) in the all-around Komova floor.jpg|Viktoria Komova (RUS) in the all-around Komova_Floor.jpg|Viktoria Komova (RUS) in the all-around Viktoria-komova-olympics.jpeg|Viktoria Komova (RUS) in the all-around Tumblr_m852cziUVr1qe852fo1_500.jpg|Gabby Douglas (USA) with her Olympic All-Around gold medal all around medalists.jpg|'All-Around Medalists (from left):' Aliya Mustafina (RUS), Gabby Douglas (USA), Viktoria Komova (RUS) 2012-08-05T184238Z_1_CBRE8741FZ700_RTROPTP_2_OLY-GYMN-GAWVAL-GAW002101.jpg|Oksana Chusovitina (GER) in the vault final Olympic-Gymnastics-2012-Even-with-Silver-McKayla-Maroney-Is-Still-Best-Vaulter.jpg|McKayla Maroney (USA) in the vault final Gyi149844761 181t20j-181t20l.jpeg|Sandra Izbaşa (ROU) waving to the crowd in the vault final Tumblr_m8aed6rsGt1qitg1yo1_500.jpeg|Sandra Izbaşa (ROU) with her Olympic Vault gold medal vault.jpg|'Vault Medalists (from left):' Maria Paseka (RUS), Sandra Izbaşa (ROU), McKayla Maroney (USA) Komova2012olympicsubef.jpg|Viktoria Komova (RUS) in the uneven bars final 0_101194_273360e8_L.jpg|Aliya Mustafina (RUS) in the uneven bars final douglas2012olympicsubef.jpg|Gabby Douglas (USA) in the uneven bars final Aliya_Mustafina_Olympics_Day_10_Gymnastics_QDtqA_rlYI9l.jpeg|Aliya Mustafina (RUS) with her Olympic Uneven Bars gold medal uneven bars.jpg|'Uneven Bars Medalists (from left):' He Kexin (CHN), Aliya Mustafina (RUS), Beth Tweddle (GBR) Iordache2012olympicsbbef.jpg|Larisa Iordache (ROU) in the balance beam final 4506462514618489928.jpeg|Deng Linlin (CHN) in the balance beam final Romanias-Catalina-Ponor-o-008.jpg|Cătălina Ponor (ROU) in the balance beam final douglas2012olympicsbbef.jpg|Gabby Douglas (USA) in the balance beam final douglas2012olympicsef.png|Gabby Douglas (USA) in the balance beam final Komova2012olympicsbbef.jpg|Viktoria Komova (RUS) in the balance beam final raisman2012olympicsbbef.jpg|Aly Raisman (USA) in the balance beam final b beam.jpg|'Balance Beam Medalists (from left):' Aly Raisman (USA), Deng Linlin (CHN), Sui Lu (CHN) wieber2012olympicsfxef.jpg|Jordyn Wieber (USA) in the floor exercise final aly-raisman-post.jpg|Aly Raisman (USA) in the floor exercise final Tumblr_m8isdym2pg1qfjszxo5_500.jpeg|Cătălina Ponor (ROU) in the floor exercise final Aliya_Mustafina_Olympics_Day_11_Gymnastics_ccSSQqTnaZMl.jpeg|Aliya Mustafina (RUS) in the floor exercise final Shot0004.png|Sandra Izbaşa (ROU) in the floor exercise final Tumblr_m8e978NLir1qk17xfo4_1280.jpg|Aly Raisman (USA) with her Olympic Floor Exercise gold medal floor.jpg|'Floor Exercise Medalists (from left):' Aliya Mustafina (RUS), Aly Raisman (USA), Cătălina Ponor (ROU) Category:Gallery